


I Will Try To Fix You

by iamdali



Series: Boxer!Fic [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdali/pseuds/iamdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet set shortly after the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/448095">A Kiss With A Fist</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Try To Fix You

Frank’s injuries are healing nicely, but it’s not stopping Gerard from being a nervous wreck every time he complains about the slightest bit of pain. He’s surprised no one ever mentioned this in med school and he could really use the foot notes to read over, if he had any, because what the hell _do_ you do when the patient is some one you love?

In a professional situation, Frank never would be Gerard’s patient. But still, here he is, and though his bruises are gradually fading and any trace signs that he was in hospital disappearing, Gerard can still see how fragile Frank is. 

It’s a bitterly cold Saturday morning, early enough for the birds to sing but not late enough for the rest of the world to start moving yet. Not on a Saturday. However, one side of the bed is cold and when Gerard rolls over in to it, his eyes quickly snap open. 

The room is mostly dark save for the few beams of early morning light curling around the edges of the curtains, but Gerard knows his way around Frank’s room well enough to avoid any of its obstacles on his way to the door. 

In the living room there’s a lamp on, the orange glow illuminating Frank’s dark hair and bare back, his arms and all that ink that Gerard loves so much. He’s hunched over a large book, toes curling in to the carpet as he flips slowly through its pages. When Gerard gets closer, he sees the photographs and though he’s not close enough to see any detail he’s got a pretty good idea who’s on them. 

“Can’t sleep either?” Frank says softly, not turning away from the pictures in the book to speak. 

“It’s cold in there without you,” Gerard replies as goose bumps quickly rise on his bare arms. He shivers in his t-shirt and boxers, suddenly desperate for the warmth of Frank’s body. 

Frank lays a hand on the empty seat next to him and Gerard moves to take it. Now he can see the photographs clearly under the light and as he leans closer, Frank’s hand slides to rest on his thigh. 

“Your mom’s beautiful,” Gerard whispers and Frank finally turns away from the pictures to smile fondly. 

“Yeah, she was.” He rakes his fingers through his tangled hair and flips to another picture, a young Frank’s mom in a seventies style kitchen, glass of wine in one hand and her hip in the other as she smiles a kind smile that Gerard has seen many times on Frank. “She had this elegant kind of grace that practically every woman in my family has. I don’t think it reaches the men, though,” he laughs. 

Gerard wants to correct Frank there because that’s one of the first things he thought when he very first saw Frank fight. However, they’ve not really spoken much about boxing or the gym or anything close to that apart from talking about Ray or Danny or even Brian, so he lets the words dissolve in his throat. Instead he leans in closer, resting his chin on Frank’s shoulder. 

“You have her smile,” he points out. The words make Frank smile too, but only for a few moments before he closes the book slowly. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he says. “I just really couldn’t sleep.” 

“Headaches again?” Frank nods and Gerard presses his lips to Frank’s temple. “Have you taken anything?” 

“No. It’s not that bad, though.” Gerard’s eyebrows raise is suspicion but Frank simply smiles and laughs. “If they get any worse, I promise I’ll take something.” 

“Good,” Gerard says, and then, “Maybe you get headaches because you think too much.” 

Frank shrugs. “Maybe I do.” 

Sighing, Gerard takes the book from Frank’s lap and sets it on the floor. “You don’t have to keep it all in your head, y’know. If you need to talk, about anything – you can. I’ll always listen.” 

Frank’s fingers curl around Gerard’s wrist and squeeze. “I know. You have been, I mean, you _are_ incredible. And I will talk, just not right now. I just want to go back to bed now.” 

“Ok,” Gerard agrees quietly as he allows himself to be pulled up from the couch and lead back to the bedroom. 

In bed, Frank curls himself in to Gerard’s embrace, nose resting in the hollow of Gerard’s throat as he breathes softly. Gerard kisses Frank’s forehead, hand disappearing under the sheets to cradle Frank’s elbow and stroke his arm. 

“Thank you,” Frank whispers and Gerard squeezes his arm before wrapping himself around as much of Frank’s body as possible. 

“You’re welcome,” he says even though he knows his job is far from over. The bruises on Frank’s skin are one thing, but the ones that still ache away inside of him, fresh as ever, are another…and Gerard’s going to fix those too.


End file.
